Dark
by MedicEngieFire
Summary: When the red soldier brutally kills the blue scout, the scout wants revenge, and will do anything to kill the soldier.


Chapter One

2-2, that was the score of the red and blu teams. The sweltering, hot day with not a bit of breeze wasn't the best day to be in Turbine. The soldier was sweaty and tired after stealing the intelligence and was relaxing in the red base. There was no sign of any blu's, probably because of the engineer's sentries. Just as his eyelids were getting heavy from exhaustion, a blu scout emerged from the shadowy corner. He was armed with a knife that he stole from the dead red spy at his feet. He was the perfect person to steal the red intelligence. He crept a little out of the shadows but ended up slipping on the floor slick with blood. The thump he made caused the soldier's head to whip around. A blu, on the floor possibly hurt. Easy target. The soldier blew him up with one shot of his rocket launcher. The bloody remains of the boy were barely recognizable. The soldier was now dominating the blu after killing him multiple times. It felt good, but he was also a little guilty. What if the scout wasn't going to steal the intelligence, what if he wasn't that bad? The soldier tried to block the thought of revenge out of his mind but it kept creeping back like an old friend. He felt like 'revenge' was written all over the wall in blood, the word screaming inside his head. The soldier crumpled to the floor, hands over his ears "REVENGE! REVENGE!" the word got louder and louder. Soon blackness followed. He shouldn't have killed the scout.

The blu engineer paced his workshop, looking everywhere. His wrench was missing and if he lost it...he would be useless. He was about to quit the search when he heard a voice "Here's your wrench." the engineer was face to face with the scout. "What's wrong? You want to tell me something?' no one usually disturbed the engineer in his workshop. "No." the scout sneered in a voice of utter disgust. That's when the engineer got his first good look at him. He was wearing a frown and looked angry. His shirt was off, revealing a huge, jagged unhealed scar from the rocket. Something was wrong, and the engineer didn't want to find out what it was. "Are you okay?" the engineer asked with concern. "Yes, I'm fine, but i have a question." the scout said this as a evil smile crept across his face. "Uh...what is it?" the engineer asked, now shaking with fear. "Do you have any good weapons to kill someone with?" after he said kill, his smile became as jagged and twisted as his scar. "I'm not supposed to give you weapons for no reason." the engineer said, pocketing his pistol just in case. "Yes you are." the poor engineer couldn't see the baseball bat come out from behind the scout's back.

Chapter Two

The soldier knew something was wrong. The blu team had found their engineer dead, his skull bashed in and covered in blood. Many dangerous weapons were missing from his workshop to make things worse. The soldier knew it wasn't safe to sleep, so he tried to sit up in bed, but he fell back asleep from exhaustion. Nobody saw the dark figure creep down Turbine's vents and into the soldier's room. Nobody saw the bat break the door down and nobody heard the footsteps. The gun was aimed at the soldier's head, pressing against his temple. The scout was so close, such an easy kill until he sneezed. The soldier shot up, putting his shovel up to the scout's neck. "Get out now!" the soldier pinned him to the ground, a shovel to the scout's neck, a gun to the soldier's head. "What is going on?"

The voice made them startled and both of them dropped their weapons. The red medic stood in the doorway, a needle gun in his hand. The scout tried to run away, but the medic chased him down. There was a scream, followed by blood. The soldier saw the dead body of the blu, needles stuck in his bleeding back. "Good job." he told the medic as he smiled.

The knife was perfect for a little revenge. It was long and sharp and as jagged as the scout's scar. He touched it, and the tip of his finger dripped with fresh blood. It hurt, but the scout grinned. This would be the knife that killed the red soldier. He slipped it into his back pocket and left, ready for some real revenge.

Chapter Three

"The battle begins in 10 seconds!" the soldier held his rocket launcher as he headed through the vents. It would be good to arrive at the blu base early. The alarm signaling the beginning of a battle rung just as the soldier dropped from the vent. He was in the blu intelligence room, perfect. The blu heavy was waiting for him, but he didn't care. It took four rockets until blood stained the wall where heavy stood. The soldier carefully picked up the intelligence briefcase and ran when a voice made him stop. "Hello again." it was the scout and before he could say anything his stomach was slashed with a knife. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. But blood already soaked the soldier's hands. He aimed a rocket at the scout, which blew off his leg. He fell too, bleeding. All of a sudden the scout realized how stupid he was. "I'm sorry, people kill each other all the time here, it's no different then any other red killing me. I shouldn't have made a whole big production out of this." his eyes were now full of tears, and his throat felt all closed up. "I am too, i shouldn't have killed you so easily. I shouldn't have enjoyed it." the soldier said. "Let's forgive each other." the scout said, wiping his eyes. "It's too late now, we're both dying." the soldier said, tears now in his eyes. "If we die, we die together." the scout tossed away his knife and took out two pistols. He handed one to the soldier. They put each other's guns to their heads."Together." they both pulled the trigger.

THE END :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
